2019 Bathurst 1000
The 2019 Bathurst 1000, fully known as the 2019 Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 is a race held in Bathurst, Australia, at the Mount Panorama Circuit, from October 10-13, 2019. Craig Lowndes and Steven Richards were the defending race winners, but both of them chose to compete with different drivers this year. Lowndes chose to compete with Jamie Whincup, and Richards chose to compete with Mark Winterbottom instead. Schedule Thursday Entry list *According to motorsport.com, James Hinchcliffe is spelt "James Hinchliffe". Seeds *Seeds were entering Monterey as of September 15, 2019 - Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode reveal. **Alexander Rossi is listed under the American flag instead of the Belgian flag for this tournament. He will represent Belgium again at the 2019 Anthoine Hubert Cup. Other entrants The following players earned a main draw wildcard: * Craig Lowndes * Steven Richards * Jamie Whincup * Mark Winterbottom Draw Seeds Alexander Rossi (Champion) Gilles Marini (Quarterfinals) Thiti Mahayotaruk (Second round) Arcanine (First round) James Hinchcliffe (Quarterfinals) Jirakorn Sompithak (Semifinals) Hydreigon (Quarterfinals) Salamence (Second round) Finals 'Alexander Rossi | RD1-score1-1='W | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=WC | RD1-team2= Craig Lowndes | RD1-score2-1=+0.02 | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=6 | RD1-team3= Jirakorn Sompithak | RD1-score3-1=+3.23 | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=WC | RD1-team4= 'Jamie Whincup | RD1-score4-1='W | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= 'Alexander Rossi | RD2-score1-1='W | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=WC | RD2-team2= Jamie Whincup | RD2-score2-1=+0.01 | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'A Rossi | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= P Nilachulaka | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'T Hsu | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='7 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Ruangroj | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3=5 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'R Liu | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Lapras | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3=0 | RD1-seed07=WC | RD1-team07= M Winterbottom | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=7 | RD1-team08= 'Hydreigon | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=3 | RD1-team09= 'T Mahayotaruk | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Amaura | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= 'C Lowndes | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= J Chestnut | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Hypno | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=3 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'M Thongraya | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Incineroar | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'A Rossi | RD2-score01-1='W | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= T Hsu | RD2-score02-1=+59.12 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= R Liu | RD2-score03-1=+4.20 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=7 | RD2-team04= 'Hydreigon | RD2-score04-1='W | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=3 | RD2-team05= T Mahayotaruk | RD2-score05-1=+0.30 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= 'C Lowndes | RD2-score06-1='W | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= M Thongraya | RD2-score07-1=+4.59 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score08-1='W | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'A Rossi | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=7 | RD3-team02= Hydreigon | RD3-score02-1=+11.10 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= 'C Lowndes | RD3-score03-1='W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04= J Hinchcliffe | RD3-score04-1=+0.06 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'A Rossi | RD4-score01-1='W | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=WC | RD4-team02= C Lowndes | RD4-score02-1=+0.02 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom Half 'J Sompithak | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= K Pinpradab | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= M Maurer | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=1 | RD1-score03-3=3 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Mamoswine | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= 'S Richards | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= T Janus | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'P Ayanaputra | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3='6 | RD1-seed08=4 | RD1-team08= Arcanine | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3=1 | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= 'Salamence | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= S Kanarot | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= 'J Whincup | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= T Chumroen | RD1-score12-1=2 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= W Nateetorn | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2=62 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'P Chirathivat | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2='77 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= J Tantrakul | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'G Marini | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'J Sompithak | RD2-score01-1='W | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Mamoswine | RD2-score02-1=+0.10 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=WC | RD2-team03= 'S Richards | RD2-score03-1='W | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= P Ayanaputra | RD2-score04-1=+4.29 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=8 | RD2-team05= Salamence | RD2-score05-1=+1.49 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= 'J Whincup | RD2-score06-1='W | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= P Chirathivat | RD2-score07-1=+0.02 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'G Marini | RD2-score08-1='W | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= 'J Sompithak | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=WC | RD3-team02= S Richards | RD3-score02-1=DNF | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= 'J Whincup | RD3-score03-1='W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= G Marini | RD3-score04-1=+4.44 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= J Sompithak | RD4-score01-1=+3.23 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=WC | RD4-team02= 'J Whincup | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} References Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Australia